Louder Than Words
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Hearts are breaking, cracks are forming, but love remains. Basically some PWP smut. Post Ep 5, Series 4.


**Title**: Louder Than Words  
**Author**: Evenstar Estel  
**Rating**: M.  
**Characters**/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby.  
**Spoilers**: Series 4. **  
Genre**: Angst, Romance, Smut. **  
Summary**: Basically a some PWP smut. Post Ep 5, Series 4. Hearts are breaking, cracks are forming, but love remains. **  
Author's** **Note**: Thanks to Casy Dee for the beta!

Louder Than Words  
2011 Evenstar Estel

"Pull the car over," Abby demanded out of the blue.

They were on the country road taking them away from the village. Both were tired and dirty. Their emotions were heightened and the tension between them was palpable. After the anomaly had closed with the creatures safely back home they'd trudged their way back up the cliffside and walked the long distance back to the SUV. Connor was obviously still shaken from the encounter and believing Abby to have been eaten by the monster. She was a mixed bundle of emotions. She kept her mask firmly in place, just like she had her entire life. Even when Connor had tears in his eyes and kissed her she barely let it down. She was worried and angry that Connor couldn't see through Philip Burton's thinly veiled menace. She was so stressed and upset by what _might_ happen to them in the future that she felt she was already making it happen. Worst of all she couldn't seem to stop it. She should be comforting him, reassuring him and he should be doing the same for her, but instead they were sat side by side with a chasm between them and miles of open road ahead.

"Sorry?" asked Connor, frowning at her.

"I said stop the car. _Please_." Her tone of voice was authoritative and harsh. Connor winced as if she'd smacked him, but did as she asked. Abby huffed out an angry breath, tore off her ear piece, then her black box and grabbed the keys from the ignition. Connor was utterly confused as she got out of the SUV and marched up the grassy hill and away from him. He debated just sitting there and letting her have her fit, but instead gave in and pulled off his own devices and tossed them on to the seat with hers. She'd moved so fast up the hill he couldn't see her. When he finally caught up with her she was waiting for him at the top and looking out towards the sea.

"Abby? What's gotten in to you?" he demanded. She watched the blue horizon and blinked back tears. Connor closed the distance between them and the moment he was within arm's reach she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him in, crushing her mouth to his. Connor was surprised, but gave in quickly as she forced her tongue past his lips. Her kiss was voracious and demanding. Her tongue warred with his and their teeth clacked together. Abby pawed at his clothes, desperate to get them off of him. Connor forgot trying to reason out what had gotten into her as his own lust consumed him. He broke away from her and looked hard into her eyes. She was panting heavily and on fire with emotions, too many to pin point just one. He threw off his jacket and stripped off his t-shirt before dropping to his knees in front of her. Connor pulled off her boots, unbuckled her belt and roughly yanked down her trousers and panties. Now that she was naked from the waist down, Connor saw to his own clothes, stripping himself bare. Abby divested herself of her shirts and bra before grabbing Connor and toppling them both to the earth below. Abby rolled Connor on top of her. She might've craved this in the worst way, but she didn't want to dominate him. She wanted to be under him, consumed by him.

Connor was unsettled by her sudden desperation and it took all his fortitude to not enter her straight away. He touched her face in the most tender of gestures and she broke. Her tears came and she looked pleadingly up at him. "Abby, sweetheart..." he spoke.

She opened herself up to him, pulling her legs up around his hips. She touched his lips with her fingertips. Her hand was shaking and he caught it with his, pressing a kiss to her palm. "Please Connor, I need to feel you inside me. I need _you_." The emotion in her voice and the sadness in her eyes rendered him helpless. He caught her mouth up for a fiery kiss and she sobbed with relief into his mouth. He reached down between them and ran his fingers between her nether lips, rubbing her intensely, getting her wet and ready for him. Abby whimpered and bucked against his hand. He took his hand away and replaced it with his hard cock. He surged into her to the hilt and Abby jerked at his rough penetration. She arched up against him and hissed in a combination of pleasure and pain.

"Don't hold back Connor!" she gasped. She dug her knees into his ribs and clenched her vaginal muscles around him in a tight snare. Connor groaned loudly and surged hard against her. Abby yelped and shuddered. "Yes!"

She pulled roughly on his hair and made him howl with the pain. The heel of her foot kicked against his thigh and what tenderness he was intent on showing evaporated. Overwhelmed with lust and need, Connor planted his fist down hard into the ground beside her head against her shoulder, securing her to the spot. His other hand grasped her knee with bruising force and opened her thighs wide. Abby grimaced in pain from her muscles straining but it only served to heighten her arousal. They'd been vigorous in the past with their lovemaking, but never this rough. This is what she wanted. She knew Connor loved her, but she needed him to possess her and prove to her that Philip Burton wouldn't come between them. Their bond _had_ to be stronger. Abby's brief escape into her thoughts was quickly obliterated when Connor withdrew from her and thrust back inside, making her cry out again.

"Hard, Conn, please!" she pleaded, digging her nails into his shoulders to encourage him. Connor dropped his forehead to hers and began a series of punishing thrusts into her body. Her breasts jerked and bounced as he pounded her relentlessly. The minutes stretched on and on and Connor drove into her without fault or cessation to his rapid, urgent pace. Abby moaned and vocalized her pleasure constantly, spurning him on as he claimed her. Abby scored her nails and down his back and made him bleed, but Connor obviously relished the heightened sensation judging by his loud moans. Abby thrashed beneath him, spiraling out of control, fueled by insatiable lust and desperate need. Connor's now sweat drenched body rubbed abrasively against hers, making her squirm with discomfort but at the same time she also craved it. They'd been too guarded with each other for too long. Coming back from a year of hell stranded in the past had changed them too much. They were breaking inside with nothing to cling to but each other and Abby felt him slipping between her fingers more and more each day. She couldn't lose him, not now. Not ever. Why couldn't she tell him that? Why was it so much harder than anything else?

Connor's thrusts sped up, he was close to coming. Abby clawed his shoulders, striving for her own release but unable to reach it. In frustration she turned her head and bit hard into his wrist, making him growl. With what little control Connor had left he abandoned his grip on her leg and insinuated it between them. He found the hard, slippery bud of her clitoris and pinched. Abby wailed and seized. She let out deep, inhuman sounds as her orgasm exploded throughout her entire body. Her womb clenched along with her passage to the point where pleasure and pain became the same. She lost all sense of herself as she went under and was consumed by unending ecstasy. The only thing she could discern was the satisfying heat of Connor's release filling her.

He went heavy atop her, wrung out by the force of his own orgasm and their mating. He buried his face against her neck and just tried to breathe. Abby wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on tight. She felt hot, stretched and rubbed raw but it was glorious. Connor was _hers_ again. She wouldn't let him move for some time, not until they were both shivering from the cold gusts of wind off the sea. As soon as he slipped from her body Abby felt horribly empty again. The ache she felt was more than physical. They dressed in silence and when Connor rubbed his tired face and went to go down the hill, Abby knew she had to say something.

"Wait please, just a moment," she bade, reaching for his hand. He gave it to her and she tugged him back. She clutched his hand to her chest. "Connor... I..." Her voice cracked and she tensed her jaw.

"Abby, I'm here," he spoke softly, resting his other hand on her hip.

"Connor, I don't know why I can't say the words you deserve to hear, even after all this time, after all we've been through together. You have no idea how much _this _between us scares me. But I hope actions speak louder than words and that you know deep down that I... Connor I need you just as much as you need me."

He studied her, and despite the fervor of their earlier coupling, she looked incredibly fragile. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips across hers, then pressed further, kissing her with all the love and tenderness he could muster.

"Abby. Don't you _ever_ forget how much I love you." She smiled sadly and nodded. He pulled her into his embrace and they held each for a time before turning and walking back down to the road.

The End


End file.
